Invisible dans l'ombre de Cho Chang
by Lily36
Summary: Ginny décide d'oublier Harry.Harry d'oublier Cho.Mais Harry se rendra t'il compte que Ginny existe!
1. Petite Ginny

Chapitre 1:Petite Ginny  
  
Le soir du bal de noël je me préparais dans le dortoir des filles .Mais mon c?ur n'était pas à la fête car tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était à Harry Potter .J'aurais pu aller au bal avec lui mais il n'y serait allé avec moi que parce qu'il n'avait trouvé personne d'autre .Pourquoi ne me voit il pas c'est vrai je suis plutôt jolie mais pourquoi lui ne trouve t'il pas ?Je suis intelligente et intéressante mais pas autant que mes frères il faut croire .Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être invisible .La douce et gentille petite Ginny Weasley , la seule fille et la dernière d'une longue liste de Weasley , invisible dans l'ombre de ses frères .Dés ma première année les professeurs disaient en lisant mon nom La s?ur des jumeaux. ou La s?ur de Charlie. etc jamais il ne disaient simplement Ginny Weasley ..Alors pourquoi serais je différente aux yeux de Harry , pour lui je ne suis que la petite s?ur de Ron .J'espère pourtant qu'un jour il me verrat non pas comme une Weasley parmi tant d'autre mais comme l'unique Ginny Weasley , la fille qu'il aime .Et pour cela je serais prête à tout .Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de descendre à la grande salle . 


	2. Un bal qui fait couler des larmes

Chapitre 2:Un bal qui fait couler des larmes  
  
Je descendis jusqu'au hall d'entrée où je retrouvai Neville . « Tu es magnifique. » me dit-il. « Merci. » dis-je. « Tu ne peux pas savoir comme grand-mère serait heureuse de me voir en ce moment. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas. » Nous entrâmes dans la grande salle. «C'est beau. » dit Neville. Il avança et s'enfargea dans ma robe et s'écroulas parterre. Il devint rouge de honte pendant que les autres élèves riaient aux éclats. Je l'aidais à se relever. « Tu veux une Bièraubeurre? » lui proposais-je pour lui changer les idées. «Oui merci. » me remercia t'il. Nous avançâmes jusqu'au buffet lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et les quatre champions pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Cedric Diggory accompagné de Cho Chang , Fleur Delacour et Roger Davies ,Harry et Parvati et Viktor Krum et Hermione.Hermione était magnifique dans sa robe bleue , ses cheveux lisses légèrement remontés .Je cherchais des yeux mon frère qui n'avait cessé de demander à Hermione avec qui elle irait au bal. Il ne semblait pas très heureux. Je compris pourquoi mais je doutais qu'il ne l'admette à lui- même. Neville bu sa Bièraubeurre puis nous mangèrent. Pendant tout le souper Neville tentât d'alimenter la conversation sans succès. Finalement après le souper mon amie Rebecca Fiddon s'avança pour nous parler. «Quand les autres filles vont savoir que nous sommes allées au bal et pas elles. Elles seront mortes de jalousie. » me dit Rebecca.Rebecca adorait se vanter et je savais qu'elle ne nous laisserait pas tranquille avec celle la avant longtemps. «Oui ça c'est sûr. »répondis-je. «Oh! Regarde ils ont commencés à danser. »dit-elle. Je me retournai et je vis Harry danser avec Parvati.~Dire que j'aurais pu être à sa place~pensais-je ~mais il ne l'aurait pas vraiment voulu~. «Eh! T'entend ça. J'adore cette chanson. » dit Rebecca. Et sur ces mots elle se précipita vers la piste de danse. «Tu veux danser? » me demanda Neville. «Oui je veux bien. » répondis-je. Mais je compris très vite que danser avec Neville consistait plus à éviter de se faire piler sur les pieds que de danser. Quelques minutes plus tard j'avais trop mal aux pieds pour continuer à danser alors je quittai la piste de danse et je m'installais sur une chaise pas très loin de là où se trouvait Harry. En le regardant je vis qu'il fixait quelque chose sur la piste. Je me tournai pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et je vis qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose, mais de quelqu'un. Mon coeur se brisa en réalisant qu'Harry regardait Cho Chang. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle était le même que je souhaitais depuis des années qu'il pose sur moi. Harry était donc amoureux de Cho Chang. En un instant tous les espoirs que j'avais qu'il m'aime un jour s'écroulèrent car Harry aimait Cho. Je sentais ma gorge se serrer et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. ~Harry aime Cho~.Cette phrase je ne cessais de la répéter dans ma tête comme si j'avais peur de ne pas bien la comprendre. «M'accorderais tu cette danse? » dit une voix. «Quoi? » demandais-je surprise d'avoir été ainsi sortie de mes pensées. «M'accorderais tu cette danse? »répétât la voix. Je levai les yeux et je vis qu'il s'agissait d'Edward Digens le garçon le plus populaire de mon niveau. «Danser? » répétais-je «Non. Merci mais je suis fatiguée. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. » «Te coucher? » répéta-t-il incrédule. «Mais il est encore tôt. Aller rien qu'une danse. » «Non. Je suis vraiment très fatiguée. » Sur ces mots je me levai et me dirigeai vers le hall d'entrée en retenant mes larmes.  
  
À Suivre. 


	3. La résolution

Chapitre 3:La résolution  
  
Je montai jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Là incapable de retenir mes larmes je m'effondrai sur mon lit et les laissais couler. Mais je savais que de pleurer jusqu'à déshydratation ne soulagerait pas ma peine. Je n'en voulais pas à Harry ou à Cho ce n'était pas leurs fautes c'était la mienne d'avoir été assez stupide pour croire que j'avais une chance d'être un jour aimé de Harry Potter. Harry aimait Cho et il ne m'aimerait jamais. Je n'avais aucune chance. Moi la douce et invisible petite Ginny Weasley que pouvais je faire contre la gentille, belle et intelligente attrapeuse des Serdaigle qu'est Cho Chang. Harry l'aimait et il ne m'aimait pas et ne le ferait jamais. C'était aussi simple que ça et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était l'oublier. Je n'avais aucune chance avec lui alors aussi bien l'oublier. Voici donc quelle était ma résolution. Oublier Harry Potter. Quelque temps plus tard.  
  
Chaque jour était une vrai torture. Comment pouvais je oublier Harry quand je le voyais tout les jours et que la nuit son visage me hantait. Mais je restai forte, persuadée que j'allais l'oublier. Je me répétais sans trop de conviction, dans mon esprit cette phrase comme un mantra ~Je n'aime pas Harry Potter~. J'essayais de tout mon coeur de m'en convaincre. Et quand je le voyais admirer Cho de loin que mon coeur se brisait, je me disais que j'en avais besoin et que bientôt cela ne me ferait plus rien. Les semaines puis les mois passèrent et mon coeur se solidifia et à la fin de l'année je pus enfin dire que je n'aimais plus Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
  
  
À Suivre. 


	4. Départ en train et valise brisée

Chapitre 4:Départ en train et valise brisée  
  
  
  
Ma valise en main j'étais prête à entrée dans le train et à partir vers des vacances bien mérités quand soudain la poignée de ma valise se détacha et ma valise fit un vol plané en semant la majeure partie de mes affaires sur son chemin.  
  
«OH NON! » criai-je. Je courus ramasser mes affaires. «En voiture! » cria le conducteur. «Non attendez! » Edward courut vers moi. «Ca va je vais t'aider. » dit-il en se penchant pour m'aider. «Oh! Vraiment merci. » le remerciai-je. Quelques minutes plus tard nous avions tous ramassés. «Encore merci. » dis-je en me relevant. «Aucun problème. » répondit-il. Je me dirigeai pour partir quand soudain il me retint par le bras. «Tu sais. » commença t'il en devenant soudain écarlate. «Oui? » l'encourageai-je. «Je te trouve.Enfin tu sais.Je te trouve vraiment géniale. » «Oh. » dis-je étonnée. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre je dis. «Merci. » Un silence gêné s'en suivit. «Bon eh bien on devrait y aller. » dis-je pour briser le silence. «Oui, oui. » répondit-il. Je me dirigeai donc vers le train.  
  
  
  
À Suivre. 


	5. La belle Cho Chang

Chapitre 5:La belle Cho Chang  
  
Harry POV  
  
  
  
En ce début de cinquième année au petit déjeuner à la table des Gryfondor moi Harry Potter j'accomplissais une de mes taches quotidienne. J'admirais Cho Chang pendant que mon meilleur ami Ron Weasley avait une autre dispute avec Hermione Granger.  
  
«Tu devrais commencer à étudier. » «Mais Hermione c'est le début de l'année. On n'a pas encore eu un seul cours. » «Oui eh bien il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer. » «Tu ne pense donc jamais à autre chose. » «Ron les examens de cinquième année sont extrêmement difficiles et il va falloir travailler dure toute l'année pour y arriver. J'ai d'ailleurs moi- même commencée à étudier dés que j'ai eu mes livres. »  
  
Mais je ne les entendais même pas. J'étais trop absorbé à admirer la chevelure noire de Cho rayonner sous le ciel d'automne et son merveilleux sourire illuminer la grande salle au complet. Avait-elle au moins une petite idée de ce que je ressentais pour elle fallait-il que j'endure encore une fois de la voir avec un autre avant de trouver le courage de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. J'imaginais donc Cho avec un autre, et moi attendant patiemment qu'elle voit l'amour que je lui portai. Je ne pouvais endurer cela il fallait que j'ai le courage de lui dire mes sentiments. Je pris donc la décision de les lui déclarer la journée même, dés que je le pourrais.  
  
En après-midi en revenant de mon cours de défense contre les forces du mal je rencontrai Cho dans un couloir. C'était le moment, il fallait que je lui parle.~Mais si elle ne m'aime pas. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Il faut que je lui dise.~  
  
Je pris tout ce que j'avais comme courage pour aller lui parler.  
  
«Cho! » appelais-je.  
  
«Oui. Ah! Tiens salut Harry. » dit-elle.  
  
«Cho est ce que tu aurais une minute. Il faut que je te parle. » dis-je avec la plus grande difficulté. Il faisait tellement chaud et mon coeur battait à une vitesse fulgurante.  
  
«Oui qu'y a t'il? » répondit-elle.  
  
«Pas ici. » dis-je en l'amenant dans une classe vide. Je fermai la porte.  
  
«Harry qu'a tu donc? » me demanda-t-elle.  
  
«Cho. . .hum. . .Je t'ai. . .hum. . .» dis-je en me passant nerveusement une main dans les cheveux.  
  
«Tu quoi Harry? »  
  
«Je t'aime Cho. » réussis-je à dire.  
  
«Oh. » dit-elle simplement. Un silence gêné s'en suivi puis elle le brisa. «Je suis très flattée mais je ne t'aime pas Harry. Je suis désolée. »  
  
Un autre silence s'en suivi qu'elle brisa encore une fois.  
  
«Bon je dois y aller. Mon cours d'enchantement va bientôt commencer. »  
  
Et elle quitta la pièce me laissant seul, le coeur brisé. Quelques minutes plus tard je ne pouvais plus rester dans cette pièce et je sortis.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
À Suivre. . . 


	6. Ginny est une plume

Chapitre 6:Ginny est une plume  
  
Harry POV  
  
Je marchais droit devant moi sans savoir où j'allais, perdu dans ma tristesse. Je me sentais tellement idiot. Elle ne m'aimait pas et tout mes rêves d'être un jour avec elle s'était écroulé. Perdu dans mes noires pensées je ne remarqua pas que j'allais foncer sur quelqu'un qui ne semblait pas non plus m'avoir vu, trop absorbé à écrire. C'est alors que je lui fonçai dessus. Je tombai parterre pendant que ses livres, sa plume et son encre volaient autour de nous.  
  
  
  
«Ah! » cria cette personne.  
  
«Ginny! Pardonne moi je ne t'avais pas vu. » dis-je.  
  
«Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne t'avais pas vu non plus. » dit-elle.  
  
Elle commença à ramasser ses affaires.  
  
«Attend je vais t'aider. » dis-je en ramassant un livre.  
  
  
  
«Merci. » dit-elle. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai qu'elle ne rougissait pas, qu'elle ne faisait rien tomber et qu'elle était capable de me parler. C'était bizarre.  
  
En continuant à ramasser ses livres je tombais sur celui dans lequel elle était entrain d'écrire. Je lus ce qui y était écrit. C'était un poème et il était nettement meilleur que celui qu'elle m'avait écrit pour la st- valentin quand elle était en première année. En fait il était même plutôt bon.  
  
  
  
«Merci. » dit-elle une fois qu'elle eu tout ramasser et qu'elle se relevai. Elle se tourna vers moi et vit que j'étais entrain de lire son poème. «Oh. Tu l'as lus. » dit-elle visiblement gênée.  
  
«Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais de la poésie. » lui dis-je.  
  
  
  
«Oui j'écris des poèmes depuis que j'ai 6 ans. Bien sûr au début je parlais surtout de chatons et de chocogrenouilles mais il faut bien commencer quelque part. » dit-elle.  
  
  
  
«Eh bien je te trouve doué. Ce poème est vraiment très bon. » lui dis-je très sincèrement.  
  
  
  
«Merci. Tu me flatte beaucoup. » dit-elle. «Mais dit moi Harry tu te sens bien? Tu me semble troublé, y a t'il quelque chose qui ne va pas? »  
  
  
  
«Non qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? » mentis-je.  
  
  
  
«Eh bien on ne fonce pas dans les gens sans raisons, il faut qu'il y ai quelque chose qui nous tracasse. Tu es sûre que tout va bien Harry? » dit- elle.  
  
«Oui. » mentis-je encore une fois.  
  
  
  
«Très bien. Bon je ferais mieux d'y aller ou je risque d'être en retard pour mon cours d'arithmancie. » dit-elle.  
  
«Oui moi aussi je ferais mieux d'y aller j'ai potion. » dis-je.  
  
  
  
Et nous partîmes tout deux en direction de nos cours.  
  
  
  
À Suivre. . . Review s'il vous plait. 


	7. Estce que tu voudrais te placer avec moi...

A/N Salut je sais que je n'ai pas updater depuis un bout de temps mais j'avais des examens et beaucoup de travail en plus ma pièce de théâtre est pour très bientôt. Merci à tous ceux qui mon envoyés des reviews ça me fais vraiment très plaisir! Bon l'histoire maintenant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 7 : Est-ce que tu voudrais te placer avec moi ?  
  
  
  
Ginny POV  
  
  
  
Je marchais jusqu'à mon cours d'arithmancie encore troublée par le comportement de Harry, il avait semblé si triste.  
  
~Eh! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me préoccupe de Harry? Il ne sait même pas que j'existe. Mais il a aimé mon poème! Et qu'est-ce que ça fait, je ne suis plus amoureuse de Harry! ~  
  
  
  
J'entrais dans la classe. Je m'assis à ma place et quelques minutes plus tard le cours commença.  
  
  
  
«Bonjour. » dit monsieur Vector.  
  
  
  
«Bonjour monsieur Vector. » répondit la classe.  
  
  
  
«Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre à découvrir le tempérament et la destinée d'une personne à partir de son nom. . . Miss Fiddon je voudrais que vous posiez votre baguette vous n'en aurez pas besoin pour cet exercice. Non vous. . . »  
  
  
  
Pendant que le professeur Vector s'efforçait de faire comprendre à Rebecca qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire, je sentis qu'on me regardait. Je tournais la tête pour voir qui m'observait et comme les centaines d'autre fois depuis le début de l'année c'était Edward Digens. Mais dés que mon regard croisa le sien, il l'évita et rougit furieusement. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire ça et je me demandais pourquoi.  
  
  
  
«Bon continuons. » dit le professeur Vector. «Pour découvrir la personnalité et la destinée d'une personne vous devez additionner les nombres qui correspond aux lettres de son nom. Comme ceci. Prenons par exemple le nom de notre directeur. »  
  
  
  
Il écrivit au tableau le nom Albus Dumbledor. Et il écrivit les nombres correspondant à la position des lettres dans l'alphabet en dessous.  
  
  
  
«Si par exemple cela vous donne un nombre plus grand que 9 vous additionnez le nombre autant de fois que nécessaire pour que le chiffre se situe entre 1 et 9. Comme par exemple si vous obtenez 19 vous additionnez 9 et 1 ça vous donne 10. Alors vous additionnez 1 et 0 ça vous donne 1. Vous regardez ensuite la définition du chiffre 1 dans votre livre. Pour vérifier si vous avez bien compris j'aimerais que vous vous placiez en équipe de 2 et que vous calculiez le chiffre qui correspond à votre partenaire. » dit le professeur.  
  
  
  
Alors les élèves se levèrent en un éclair pour se placer avec leurs amis. Trois filles se disputaient pour savoir qui allait être dans la même équipe qu'Edward dont Rebecca. Mais à ma grande surprise celui-ci s'avança vers moi et me dit. «Est-ce que tu voudrais te placer avec moi? »  
  
  
  
«Oui bien sûr. » dis-je étonnée.  
  
  
  
«Génial! » dit-il en s'installant à côté de moi.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, nous avions fini.  
  
  
  
«Bon eh bien nous avons fini. Maintenant on pourrait discuter. » dit-il avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.  
  
  
  
«Oui. » dis-je simplement.  
  
«Alors tu aimes écrire. » dit-il.  
  
  
  
«Oui. J'écris surtout des poèmes. » dis-je. «Et toi a-tu une passion particulière? »  
  
  
  
«J'adore lire, jouer du piano et surtout faire de l'équitation. A-tu un petit-ami? » dit-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'aire nonchalant.  
  
  
  
«Non et toi? » dis-je.  
  
«Non. A-tu quelqu'un en vu? » dit-il.  
  
«Non et toi? » répétais-je.  
  
  
  
«Oui. » dit-il et a ce moment la cloche retentit et les élèves se ruèrent hors de la classe vers la grande salle pour aller dîner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
À Suivre. . .  
  
  
  
A/N Je ne sais pas s'ils ont une cloche mais bon ça J.K. ne le mentionne pas alors. Review s'il vous plait juste une toute petite review pour me rendre heureuse toute la journée. 


	8. Tourner la page Cho Chang

A/N : Salut tout le monde. Bon j'ai bien l'impression que janvier n'est vraiment pas mon mois. Si je n'ai pas Uptadater depuis longtemps c'est que ma pièce de théâtre a été présentée cette semaine, je suis allée à l'anniversaire d'une amie qui vit loin de chez moi et je suis tombée malade en plus j'ai un examen et deux tests pour lundi. Voici mes réponses à certaine review. Merci Kaeros pour ta compassion. Salut Mystick je sais que mes chapitres sont court mais même quand j'en colle plusieurs ensemble ils restent court. Allô cho sept oui j'ai lu le livre de l'apprenti-sorcier. Bonjour Arwen Greenleaf je déteste Cho Chang aussi mais je n'ai pas prévu de la tuer. Et merci à tout le monde qui mon envoyé une review et qui mon donné envie d'écrire.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 8 : Tourner la page Cho Chang  
  
  
  
Peu à peu les jours passèrent mais ma douleur malgré qu'elle n'était pas aussi forte que le  
  
jour où elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle ne partageait pas mes sentiments était toujours  
  
présente. J'espérais tout de même qu'un jour elle les partageait même si je savais que ce  
  
n'arriverait jamais. Mais ce n'est que deux semaines plus tard que je réussis à renoncer à  
  
elle pour de bon. Elle était entrée dans la grande salle le sourire aux lèvres en tenant la  
  
main de Patrick Tybes un élève de Poufsoufle puis elle l'avait embrassé devant tout le  
  
monde et je m'étais demandé pourquoi elle me faisait ça. Bien sûr au fond de moi je  
  
savais qu'elle n'avait rien fait et que ce n'était pas juste de lui demander d'être seule pour  
  
le reste de sa vie simplement parce que j'avais le malheur de l'aimer et qu'elle ne  
  
partageait pas mes sentiments. Mais j'avais besoin d'un coupable à blâmer sinon je savais  
  
que je ne pourrais pas guérir et surtout que je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. Alors à partir  
  
de ce jour je pus enfin tourner la page Cho Chang.  
  
  
  
A/N : Review s'il vous plait. Je vous promets que le chapitre suivant sera plus long. 


	9. Une fête d'Halloween et une question

Ch. 9: Une fête d'Halloween et une question.  
  
Ginny POV  
  
Le jour de la fête d' Halloween, je descendis à la grande salle. Je m'assis à  
  
coté de Rebecca et de son amie Dorothée Juriles.  
  
«Salut Ginny » dit Dorothée  
  
«Salut » dis-je.  
  
Je pris une bouchée de bonbon.  
  
«Ces friandises sont exquises mais j'en ai mangés de bien meilleures. Mon  
  
père accepte seulement que je mange les meilleurs. Il faudrait que je donne  
  
l'adresse du fabricant à Dumbledore. » dit Rebecca.  
  
«Moi je les trouve très bonnes... » dis-je.  
  
«Par-ce que tu n'as pas goûtée aux autres. »  
  
J'aimais beaucoup Rebecca même si elle mentait et se vantait un peu trop  
  
souvent. Dorothée, quant à elle, était très gentille mais elle était  
  
incapable de parler d'autre chose que de Victor Krum. À force de la  
  
côtoyer, j'en savais plus sur Victor Krum que sur moi-même...  
  
«En Bulgarie, ils vendent des Goëlkaboon Shokolade. Je le sais car c'est la  
  
friandise préférée de Victor Krum» dit Dorothée.  
  
«Ah oui? » dis-je, l'aire faussement intéressée.  
  
« Et tu sais, les sorciers Bulgares ne vendent...» Mais elle n'eut pas le  
  
temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edward venait nous parler.  
  
«Salut Edward. » dit Rebecca, très sûre d'elle.  
  
«Salut» répondit-il sans faire attention. Il se pencha vers moi. « Ginny,  
  
est-ce que je pourrais te parler? »  
  
«Oui? » dis-je en me tournant vers lui.  
  
«En privé. » précisa t'il.  
  
«D'accord...» dis-je, intriguée.  
  
Je le suivis à l'extérieur de la grande salle.  
  
«Qu'est ce qu'il y à ? » lui demandais-je.  
  
Il resta silencieux pendant un moment puis il pris une grande inspiration et  
  
dit:  
  
«Ginny, j'y ai réfléchis pendant assez longtemps maintenant et j'en suis  
  
venu à cette conclusion» Il se tut, repris respiration et continua. « Tu as  
  
sans doute remarqué que tu me plais beaucoup. »  
  
Mes yeux devinrent rond d'étonnement.  
  
~Je lui plais! ~ pensais-je, incrédule.  
  
«Donc je voulais te demander.. si tu... accepterais de sortir avec moi? »  
  
~... Sortir avec lui... Quoi! ?.. Mais... STOP! ... Mais, qu'est-ce que...  
  
Qu'est-ce que je fais! ~  
  
Je restais muette d'étonnement pendant qu'un flot de pensées me  
  
traversaient  
  
l'esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair.  
  
«Bon, j'ai compris.. Je ferais mieux de m'en aller alors. » dit-il en  
  
s'éloignant.  
  
~Il part. Non, il ne faut pas qu'il parte. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. JE NE  
  
VEUT PAS QU'IL PARTE.~  
  
«Attend! » criais-je pour le retenir.  
  
~Non mais franchement. Attend, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire. , Je ne  
  
suis qu'une idiote... »  
  
Il se retourna pour me faire face.  
  
«Je.. Je... » dis-je.  
  
~Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire! J'ai l'air d'une imbécile...  
  
~  
  
«Je... veux bien sortir avec toi. »  
  
Un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.  
  
« C'est vrai? »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
«Génial! » dit-il, visiblement heureux. «On ferait mieux de retourner à la  
  
grande salle. On risque de manquer le meilleur. » Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers  
  
la grande salle. Je retournais m'asseoir au coté de Rebecca et Dorothée.  
  
«...je t'assure que ce garçon est fou de moi. » disait Rebecca à Dorothée.  
  
«De qui parles-tu? » lui demandais-je.  
  
«D'Edward, d'ailleurs, que te voulait-il? Des renseignements sur moi, je te  
  
parie. »  
  
«Non. Il voulait que je sorte avec lui. » répondis-je encore sous le choc.  
  
«Quoi! tu rigoles? »  
  
«Non, pas du tout. »  
  
«Il essai de me rendre jalouse. C'est évident. »  
  
Je la laissais croire ce qu'elle voulait et profitais du reste de la soirée.  
  
Harry POV  
  
J'étais en route vers la volière pour envoyer une lettre à mon parrain,  
  
Sirius Black, de la part de Dumbledore, quand tout à coup, j'entendis une  
  
voix.  
  
«...lui est dit oui. » disait la voix. C'était une voix de fille. Des  
  
hululements approbateurs semblable à ceux d'Hedwige se firent entendre.  
  
J'entrais dans la volière et vis qu'il s'agissait de Ginny qui était en  
  
grande discussion avec Hedwige.  
  
«Salut Ginny.» la saluais-je.  
  
Surprise elle sursauta.  
  
«Harry, salut. » dit-elle.  
  
Hedwige vola jusqu'à moi,  
  
«Tu parles souvent à Hedwige? » lui demandais-je.  
  
«Oui. J'ai des amies mais aucune qui sache aussi bien écouter qu'Hedwige»  
  
«Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu lui parlais auparavant. » dis-je.  
  
«Je sais. » dit-elle d'un ton plein de ranc?ur. Je ne comprends toujours pas  
  
pourquoi.  
  
« Je dois y aller. J'ai rendez-vous avec Edward. » dit-elle. Et elle partit  
  
en direction de la grande salle.  
  
« C'est qui Edward? » demandais-je à Hedwige. Celle ci me mordilla le  
  
doigt.  
  
«J'ai compris. C'est un secret. » dis-je.  
  
Hedwige me tendit une patte pour que j'y accroche ma lettre.  
  
« Très bien » dis-je en accrochant la lettre.  
  
Hedwige s'envola en me laissant dans l'ignorance.  
  
À suivre .  
  
AN : Je m'excuse d'avoir pris tant de temps j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner. 


	10. Les peur d'un grand frère

Ch.10 : Les peurs d'un Grand-frère Harry POV J'entrais dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et je vis que Ron était assis tout seul au bord du feu.  
  
«Bonjour Ron »  
  
«Bonjour Harry» dit-il d'un ton colérique.  
  
«Ro-..»  
  
«Non, mais veux-tu me dire ce qu'il lui a pris ! Elle n'est qu'en 4ième année bon sang !»  
  
«Quoi ?»  
  
«Qui sait ! Il Peut être malhonnête. Si jamais il lui fait du mal je-.»  
  
«Ron, calme-toi!»  
  
«Pardon Harry, je me suis emporté, mais essaie de comprendre ! Ma petite s?ur sort avec un garçon ! !»  
  
«Quoi !? Ginny est en couple? ?»  
  
«Oui et pas n'importe lequel ! Edward Digens.»  
  
«Et qu'est ce que ça fait» dis-je.  
  
«Ginny est beaucoup est trop jeune. Elle est encore si naïve et manipulable» dit Ron.  
  
«Ron, Ginny n'est plus une enfant. Elle a grandi et elle a le droit de sortir avec des garçons.» Dis je, moi-même surpris par mes paroles.  
  
«Mais c'est ma petite s?ur Harry.»  
  
«Je sais, mais Ginny est capable de se débrouiller. Tu dois apprendre à lui faire confiance»  
  
«J'ai confiance en Ginny. C'est d'Edward que je me méfie.»  
  
«Et pourquoi ?»  
  
«Parce-qu'il. Il n'est qu'un imbécile. Et qu'il ne mérite pas une fille comme Ginny.»  
  
«Peut-être mais ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, c'est à Ginny.»  
  
«Très bien. Tu veux faire une partie d'échec ça me changera les idées»  
  
«Oui, bien sûr»  
  
Mais mon esprit était encore troublé par ce que je venais de dire. Je n'avais encore jamais pensé à Ginny de cette façon et maintenant je réalisais que Ginny avait effectivement grandi et était devenu très jolie et plutôt intéressante. Elle n'était pas ennuyante et elle ne gloussait pas à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole, contrairement à Parvati et Lavender. Mais je chassais cette pensée de mon esprit et me concentrais sur le jeu.  
  
Ginny POV  
  
Je descendis jusqu'à la grande salle rejoindre Edward.  
  
«Salut Ginny» dit Edward en se dirigeant vers moi.  
  
«Salut» dit je en souriant.  
  
Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassait. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis Halloween, mais cela me semblait toujours aussi bizarre et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. C'est vrai, Edward était le parfait petit ami. Attentionné, Doux, Intelligent et Mignon mais au plus profond de moi je savais que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais et je me sentais coupable. J'espérais qu'un jour je pourrais l'aimer comme il le méritait.  
  
«Tu as envie de faire quelque chose?' me demanda-t'il.  
  
Je chassais toutes ces pensées de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur ce qu'il me disait.  
  
«Je ne sais pas trop»  
  
«Une partie de carte peut-être ?»  
  
«Oui, pourquoi pas ?»  
  
Nous nous assaillîmes à la table des Gryffondor et il sortit un paquet de jeu. Les cartes représentaient des créatures magiques qui se déplaçaient librement dans celle çi. Malheureusement ce à quoi je n'avais pas pensé ce sont les moments de silence qui me donnait l'occasion de ruminer mes sombres pensées.  
  
«Pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ça. C'est vrai ! Je ne devrais même pas y penser. C'est pourtant très simple ! Edward est mon petit ami et c'est tout !!»  
  
«Ginny, ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. Tout va bien me demanda Edward...  
  
«? -----------Ah oui. Oui je vais bien.» dis je, puis, en percevant une lueure d'inquiétude dans son regard, j'ajoutais ; «Je t'assure.»  
  
«D'accord. Mais si quelque chose n'allais pas tu me le dirais?»  
  
«Oui, bien sûr» mentis je en faisant apparaître sur mes lèvres un sourire rassurant. Il eu l'air de me croire et ne me demanda plus rien. 


End file.
